<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars close to my heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358222">stars close to my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND IT IS, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Centric On Kaito's Suffering, Coughing, Crying, Dead Momota Kaito, Death, Don't Do A Momota Kaito, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I watched through the execution so much its so sad, Illness, It Sounds So Sad, Last Thoughts, Let Momota Kaito Be Weak 2020, M/M, Momota Kaito Doesn't Take Care Of Himself, Momota Kaito's Execution, Momota Kaito-centric, Multi, Oh v3 spoilers btw, Other, Pain, Post Trial 5, Rocketship, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Suffering, The ships are more implied and one sided than anything, Toxic Masculinity, Trial 5, What Was I Thinking?, author is sad, not ship-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A study into what Kaito Momota did before and while his execution went on</p><p>I didn't realise it was so short this is 6 pages-<br/>Listen if you love Kaito and want to cry then read it!!!! pls thank u</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito &amp; Everyone, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars close to my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!!! for a better reading experience, i suggest you listen to "Goodbye To A World" as you read this</p><p>It's angsty</p><p>Kaito Momota is a deeper character than yall think like smh smh smh guys come on</p><p>this isnt very shippy apart from the singing<br/>but i made people cry from it<br/>so idk good luck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft sobs echoed through the trial grounds. It was moderately silent, apart from the laboured breaths of Kaito struggling for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then!! Let’s end this with a bang!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaito…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A special punishment suited to the Luminary Of The Stars!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito wasn’t paying attention to Monokuma, fidgeting a bit. He was going to die. Oh god. He was going to die, without ever having gone to space. But… That didn’t matter. He had to make one last stand, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah-!? Well screw you!! I’m not gonna die the way you want!” Kaito yelled at Monokuma, voice rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze switched over to watch Shuichi, Himiko, Kiibo and Tsumugi, his classic grin on his face, specks of blood against his lips and chin. Kaito felt his throat seizing up, hand lashing out to grab a podium, coughing harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs gave up. Shit, was he already that close already? Two pairs of warm arms encircled him, pulling him against their bodies. Kaito looked up, gaze blurry as the coughing subsided, pitiful. Pathetic. Both of his sidekicks were clinging to his side and jacket, sobbing uncontrollably against them. It broke his heart to hear them cry over him. Kaito couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...w-wise men say...only fools run in..” His throat was scratchy and it burned, more than anything, but he kept on pushing through the agony, singing to them. Shuichi tried to chastise him for making noise, but the words died in his throat as Kaito continued, a smile on his face as blood dripped onto his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I… can’t...help...falling in love-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sob broke through. This one was Kaito himself, unable to stop the dam of tears from building up and breaking. He might as well let himself be vulnerable in his last moments, huh? Kaito knew it was pointless being any different, he had no other choice. And it was just so hard keeping up this facade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito’s trembling, bloody hands reached over to take one each of his sidekicks. They both clung to it like it was their only lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito could barely form words, blood filling his mouth. Swallowing it down and cringing in disgust, he tried to smile weakly, knowing it probably looked weak and pitiful and pathetic, like he really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word came out broken, cracking a bit, whispering at them. His sidekicks. The ones he had to be there for. The ones who were so much above him. The ones he was so in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi and Maki were breaking down against his chest, lungs rattling as he struggled to breathe in. Kaito saw Monokuma seething, barely hearing Himiko’s and Tsumugi’s wails as he announced it was punishment time. Kaito pulled Maki and Shuichi close, holding them to a much needed hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reach for the stars…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His neck tightened and he barely had time to pull off his bloodstained jacket, dropping it on Shuichi to cover his face before he was yanked back, keeping his smile on his face. It was as strong as Kokichi’s mask, sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew if Shuichi had to see Kaito also being dragged back, just like he saw Kaede, he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a long, long time. It was scar and burn into his mind and Kaito would be helpless, so he absolutely had to stop that. He didn’t miss Maki’s tearstained, horrified expression, guilt flooded through him, one of his hands moving up to clutch at his collar on his neck that dragged him out of the trial grounds, the other hand covering over his mouth to try and stop blood from overflowing from his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My bad for makin’ you cry Maki Roll, Shuichi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were out of his sight, his smile dropped. He was going to die. Kaito didn’t yell, didn’t scream. Not as he was dragged over to a- wooden chair? And placed on it. The collar loosened and he could at least gasp in a tiny breath of air. He couldn’t run. But he sure as hell knew he wasn’t gonna go out that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he sat there, face scrunched up in pain, eyes shut. His arms were crossed as he bit the inside of his lip. There was still iron against his tongue and he had learned to despise the taste. His eyes opened. The audience, or whatever Kokichi had said, were watching him, right? This was their amusement? So he was determined to not let them see him suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glittering lights were shining around him and Monokuma was in the corner with an astronaut outfit. He had heard a clunk from behind him and was secretly terrified to find out what execution they had in store. Would it be painful and long, like Kaede? Stressful and never ending, like Kirumi’s? Wild and horrifying, like Korekiyo’s? Or agonizing and sadistic, like Gonta’s? He didn’t know which was more frightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bear then pulled a red button out of godknows where, slamming his paw on it. Another clang and a gust of wind blew past him, the ground shaking. The sudden movement rattled him and he was helpless as another coughing fit was set off, struggling to gasp in fresh air, sweat dripping down his forehead. His eyes were screwed shut again due to the force of coughs leaving him, something was enclosing him and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this their sick idea of a rocketship? It looked like something out of a children’s movie, buttons everywhere. Maybe if Kaito pressed them, it would stop the execution. But he was still coughing, coughing, wheezing for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lights were still flashing and there was a growing rumble in his ears. It was still for a few moments and he could let out a shaky breath of air, finally able to exhale correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything exploded. His ears were ringing and his body was shaking, things were doubling and trembling in his vision. Oh. Oh, so this was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had read enough entries and remembered how the simulations felt. He was in a rocket. Rockets go to space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a sick time for my dream to come true, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that the tip of the rocket would be close to touching the roof of the room. Would it go through the ceiling or simply explode after giving false hope? Kaito knew he would die, but even that would just be sadist and cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The astronaut’s ears were still ringing loudly, but the instant he realised that everything had stopped, his world flipped upside down. The tiny, circular window offered little to no vision of what was truly going on, but he could barely make out the forms of Maki and Shuichi running into the room as he sunk into the Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was spinning, so fast. There had been a belt fastened against his waist and ankles, and he could barely feel as his wrists were also locked to the chair. Kaito felt sick, sicker than ever, like bile was going to leave his mouth. Bile or...blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was digging into the ground, going away and burrowing deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. He was so close to going to space and now he was going the opposite direction. The temperature in the room was heating up, sweating through his shirt, which clung to him uncomfortably, already wet with blood. He went through layer and layer of ground, only recognising it distinctly in the back of his mind. That didn’t matter now. Kaito was back to coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, were his lungs trying to make its way up his throat? The feeling was so constricting as he kept coughing, like an itch in the back of his vocal chords that he couldn’t dismiss and brush off. Funny, because that’s how he treated his fatal illness. As a pathetic, nuisance and weakness, ignoring it until it was much too late. Would it have been different if he just opened up for once in his goddamn life? But, no, that wasn’t a choice either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to remain strong for Shuichi and Maki. They mattered so much to him. Everything just kept going horribly wrong and they shouldn’t have had to go through that, but if he was able to at least make them feel a bit better, able to make them smile, then everything was okay. He loved their smiles. He would act as silly as possible, do anything he could to see them happy and carefree, just like how he acted, how he pretended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was not the time. Kaito had managed to stop coughing, seeing burning colours in the window. It was suffocatingly hot and Kaito still had all the blood at his head, hanging upside down. His stomach lurched and he groaned slightly, before breaking off into coughs. The timing between them was getting closer together… That meant..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito hoped he’d see the stars before then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito wasn’t sure how long it took. Minutes? Hours? Were Maki Roll and Shuichi okay. Kaito gave a weak, private smile at the thought of them. Kaito did really love them dearly and was so, so proud of how far they had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rocket shuddered and suddenly there was no more shaking or drilling. The engines must’ve burst further, as the entire thing trembled faster, Kaito hoping that he didn’t hit his head and knock himself dead. Just a little more..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito coughed and coughed hard, clouds passing, watching the sky outside getting darker. It was harder to breathe, the air felt thicker and he was struggling to gulp down oxygen. Hold on, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please!! Kaito begged himself. The corners of his vision were going black and his head was so light. Kaito squeezed his eyes shut tightly, clenching his teeth together. He remembered when he told Shuichi to do that, right after he… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, now wasn’t the time to dwell on past mistakes- or, was it? It was the perfect time. He had a few moments, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about his grandparents and the life he led with them. Stargazing, picking out constellations, making a plan to visit space and create a path for others, so they could thrive. Kaito always wanted to be there for people, not after his real parents…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Happy things in the final times, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about the killing game. How he wished he got to know Rantaro and Kaede more, how he could’ve tried to help Ryoma instead treat him with that hostility. Now, he finally knew what a hero was. Give Kirumi some weight off her shoulders, because he knew she carried similar burdens. Listen to Angie ramble, spar with Tenko, be creeped out but also intrigued by Korekiyo. Hear Miu make some comments… Laugh with Gonta… Talk with Tsumugi and Himiko, Learn with Kiibo…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase Kokichi around… All that was left of the Supreme Leader was a bloody mess. That was his fault. Kokichi didn’t deserve to die. He was a piece of shit, but Kaito never hated him. He couldn’t hate anyone, couldn’t bring himself to. Apart from the sick mastermind who put them there. Kaito hoped Shuichi and Maki Roll could stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>...Shuichi….Maki Roll…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito managed to open his eyes. When had things flipped around? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But...wow…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was peaceful and oddly quiet. Kaito was struggling to breathe, but.. His face was frozen in awe. Stars glimmered back at him. He felt so close to them, up in space. The restraints on his arms and legs and hips loosened and he reached a shaky hand forward, towards the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Shuichi and Maki Roll could see this right now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was so strong, so much more than he knew or realised. Kaito was always bursting with pride and joy at the seams at how far the detective had come. He didn’t really need Kaito, Kaito was the one who needed him. Kaito stared at the stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi was a star.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki Roll had gone through so much that she didn’t deserve and she was so courageous for overcoming it, so much so that even Kaito was left reeling from how strong she was as well. Kaito was glad to have at least made her happy for a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maki was a star.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the brightest stars, the ones he had looked up to all his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito loved being among the stars in space. This moment was amazing, yet breaking his heart. He would take them all down and give them to his star sidekicks if he could. They deserved everything and so much more than he could give them. Kaito just hoped that when they looked at the stars, they would remember him and remember how far they have come and how much happiness they brought him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile was on his face, hand dropping to the side. He had a few more moments, shutting his eyes. Quieter coughs left his mouth. These were weaker than his normal fits, he knew that for sure. He didn’t have the strength to keep going. He had given all his strength to Maki and Shuichi, who needed it most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain flared up inside him, before bursting as metallic blood left his lips and Kaito slumped over, blood falling out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye Shuichi. Goodbye Maki Roll. I’ll see you from the stars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kaito Momota died with a content, happy smile on his face. The only true smile he had graced himself. Kaito was glad to have lived an incredible life, glad to have met amazing people. Glad to have met shining stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped they knew that the Luminary Of The Stars was so proud of them and would always watch over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll say goodbye soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it's the end of the world..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t blame yourself…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you cried please comment-</p><p>Also I'm open for criticism!!!!! BUT DONT BE TOO HARSH PLS MY HEART CANT HANDLE IT-</p><p>but yeah, stay hydrated, make sure you eat something, try to take care of yourself, take any meds you have to and remember ur wonderful and loved!!!!!</p><p>expect more kaito content to come(not the crack again. i promise) lmao but yeah have a good day or night person who reads this!!!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>